


Running Away To You

by Andro_Alchemist



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Flowers, Gardener - Freeform, Gardens & Gardening, Historical, Love, Love Story, Moomin - Freeform, Outlaw, Victorian, Victorian era, garden, moomin valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro_Alchemist/pseuds/Andro_Alchemist
Summary: We know that The Mymble and The Joxter fell in love, but we do not yet know the story behind their eventual mutual pining.It is the year 1867, and in irregular circumstances The Joxter ended up working as a gardener at the Mymble estate, much to his dismay.(This story is set is the Victorian era, Mymble is the high class lady of the house while Joxter is more considered common (or less then common) folk. This story will keep some canons, such as Joxters cat-ness, as well as Mymbles children: Mymble's daughter(just gonna call her Mumble in this story), Little My, Snufkin, +others. I will try to keep Victorian historical accuracy while also attempting to stay on canon, if I miss something please let me know!Thank you, and please enjoy reading The Mymble’s and The Joxter’s love story, "Running Away To You")





	1. New Gardener in Mymble Estate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Young Gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481999) by Avril-Circus. 



I can hear their footsteps behind me, the howls of their hounds, their shouting as they chase me. It's practically pitch black out here in the fields beyond town now that it's past sunset, I have no clew where I'm running, just that I have been running for a while now. 

To be honest, I'm surprised I'm not dead. By now I thought I would have ran out of breath, they would have caught me, their dogs would have eaten me, or they would have shot me, or worse. I guess I can withstand more than I thought.

Although, even though I made it out to this point alive, doesn't mean I will make it past the next 50 yards unscathed, or the next 100 after that. If anything, the party chasing me is gaining on me.

I can't see anything around me, not even the ground I'm stepping on as I run.  
My foot gets caught on a small rock jutting from the ground, and I trip forwards. Luckily I catch myself, and I'm able to keep running. But the next one was so sudden, one moment there was dirt, then there wasn't, and I was falling. A little yelp escaped my lips, but I quickly covered my mouth to keep my sounds from alerting the people chasing me as I tumbled down the black hill. It seemed to go on forever, the ground pressing into me as I tumbled down. Even once the ground leveled out I wouldn't stop, I had gained so much momentum. The one thing that stopped me was what seemed to be a tree in the darkness of night. I ran right into it, and I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body. I clamped my hands tighter around my mouth as I cried out, keeping my eyes shut tightly as hot tears welled up in them.

"Over there! I think I heard something over there!" I can't stay here. I take a deep breath in, nothing hurts to badly, no broken ribs or anything so that's good. I slowly let out the breath to steady my breathing as I shakily stood up. Looking around fruitlessly in the dark provided me no information, at first. In the distance, soft lights, as if from windows from a dark silhouette of an estate. No matter who's house that is, nor the chance they'll let me in, at this point they are the only hope I've got.

As I ran closer and closer, the house seemed to grow in size. When I reached the front door, even the door towered over me. Must be some mighty fine people with a house like this; they'll probably turn me away, and I'll get caught. Might as well try, I'm in a situation of life or death, and I much prefer wondrous life. As soon as I realize my predicament, I immediately knock upon the door that is far faller then myself; I knock vigorously, non stop, I cry out to be let in, for help. 

The voices and barking behind me weren't getting any louder thankfully, but they weren't going away either. With how determined they've been chasing me I doubt they'll give up any time soon. The barking and voices behind me kept me distracted from the door in front of me, my head turned over my shoulder, just imagining the search party coming over that hill back there and seeing me standing at the door. 

"Ehem..." a voice spoke from in front of me. I quickly whip my head back around to see that the door has opened, that a soft glow is now coming from inside the estate, and more importantly a person was standing in the doorway. A servant I presume, plain dull green dress, stained apron, dark brown hair tightly done with a bonnet- a maid, or something of that sort. She seemed annoyed, and of course she would be, I'm not exactly the sort who should be knocking on a high esteemed family's estate late at night, my dirty unkempt self doesn't even fit into the equation. But it does now, at least for this moment if this moment is all that I have. 

No, nope, not gonna let that happen, not gonna let this moment be my last. I'm gonna force myself into the arms of these good people even if the great spirits wish against it. I push against her, and run inside of the estate as fast as I could so she couldn't grab me and throw me back out. I run left, into what seems to be a parlor room, looking through the windows to see if I could spot the search party; I couldn't, thank fuck. I quickly close the curtains after I look through them, I don't want them to see me in their house. I glance back to the entrance of the room, the maid closed the front door and is now standing there, looking furiously at me.

"Why thank you for letting me into this beautiful estate young lady, I am very grateful" I couldn't even hold back a mischievous smile as a bowed to her in good graces. Of course, the moment I bowed she charged towards me, and I took this as my moment to run. I ducked under her arms as she charged to grab me, then ran to the room to the right of the entrance. This game of chase throughout the first floor of the house lasted for a while, and it was great fun despite having just been chased and not having had enough time to catch my breath fully before the game started. 

I ended up in the kitchen, in an endless game of run around the kitchen island table. She finally gave up,

"I'm going to go fetch my master, just you wait!" Ohhh I'm so scared, what will he do to me that the search party won't? It didn't take long before I heard other voices, though, and they seemed a lot closer then a few floors away.

"My lady, have you perchance seen a man around here? Dark scruffy hair, unkempt sideburns, red nose as if he's been drinking. Seen anyone who might fit that description?" Wait, I recognize that voice! I quickly dive into the cabinet of the island to hide, in not gonna go with him nor his crew of law bringers or whatever.. 

"Hmmm, no, can't say I have. It has been a quiet night tonight, nothing much is going on." Another voice is now muffled through the cabinet doors, but I can still hear it. It wasn't the maids voice, it was a woman's voice; A comforting smooth voice.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you. Have a nice night ma'am." And with that, I hear the front door close again, and my shoulders loose tension.

"My lady my lady-!!!" And with that the tension reappears in my shoulders, I forgot there for a moment I had a whole other problem on my hands!

"Yes, what is is Eliina?" The calming woman spoke. She must be the lady of the house, whoever she is.

"There's a strange man hiding in our kitchen. In fact, he matched the officers description perfectly!" Fuck you Eliina, why did you have to tell her that!? I peek my head out of the cabinet to look around for another exit. Well, there's that window, and that door over there, I wonder what my luck will be if it's open. Hmmm let's test it shall we. I sort of ungracefully fall out of the cabinet, then run to the door and try the handle.

It's locked.

Just my luck.

"He's back here you say? Well, let's go see this strange man ourselves. Who knows, Maybe you mistook brown hair for black in the lighting? It could not be the man the officer is looking for." They're getting closer now, shit shit shitshit what the everliving fuck do I do next!? The doors locked, the window doesn't look like it can open, the other entrance is blocked-

"That's him-" I quickly turn my head and see two figures standing in the doorway. Quickly, I run back to the island and hide behind it, taking a deep breath, then peeking my eyes from the top of the counter. It was that same angered ghastly woman from before, standing beside what only I would only describe as an angel. It seemed like she was getting ready for bed before she came down, she had her nightgown on, but with this flowing silk robe over top she held closed, probably to try to keep herself somewhat modest. She wasn't what I imagined for sure; I imagined this petite woman wearing pearls, like every other lady I've seen in town. Instead, standing in front of me now is this softer figured woman with this long prominent wavy red hair that refused to fall into her perfect face. 

"Oh! You were right! He does have black hair!" She stated in an exuberance, an intrigued smile on her face as she kept her eyes locked with mine. "Come on out dear, I don't bite." She spoke to me in her calming voice, bending forward to get a closer look at me, her cleavage showing a bit beyond the silk robe, my ears going got in embarrassment as if she had caught me gawking at her and now she's trying to use bait to lure me out. Well, it's working. I stand up slowly, glancing back and forth between the lady of the house and the maid so they don't try anything funny.

"Should I go grab that officer that just passed by here? I'm sure he's not fa-"

"Shhhhh. No, that won't be necessary, at least not yet." The lady of the house spoke, looking me over now, at least of what she can see of me since I'm still behind the counter island. "Now that I have a good look at you, you are quite a handsome fellow!" She spoke with a soft giggle, making my face heat up even more. Eliina beside her sort of gives her a look of 'what? No he's not' which I say again, fuck you Eliina. "What's your name handsome fellow?"

"Um-" would it be a good idea to tell her? She could just use my name later to track me with my name. Well, I practically have one foot in death's door at this point, what could I lose. "I'm Joxter. The Joxter as some call me, but- Joxter." I bow in politeness, she giggles again.

"Joxter! Well. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Mrs Mymble, the lady of the house. This is Ms Eliina, head of the working staff here. And who might you be?"

"I am-" they both were introduced with their jobs, I have no job. Freeloader? Traveler? How should I introduce myself? "I am nobody you have to be concerned of my lady. I am sorry I disturbed you on such a- what did you call it? A quiet night with not much going on? Yes. I'm sorry I disturbed you on such a peaceful night." Now, hopefully, she'll let me go! Well, not that I don't not want to see her ever again,although it would be best to just leave this place and go south early.

"Oh nonsense. Peaceful nights are always the most dull. Thank you, Joxter, for making my night interesting." With her smile, I cannot tell if she's flirting with me, or just being nice. "As a reward, I can set you up with food and lodging for the night"

"Ma'am!" Eliina spoke, startled by her offer to me.

"But- if you wish, you may stay and work here for a payment of food and lodging indefinitely. How does that sound?" Mrs Mymble had a kind look on her face, and Eliina looked shocked, I probably looked just as shocked. I do need someplace to stay for the spring and summer if I don't end up leaving, I don't have my camp anymore so I don't have a place to go- this place is better than any other- although, they may expect more from me then just this outer arrangement.. at least that's what I've heard from others working for better off families, they're always tied down. I don't want that. 

"But. What would you have me do? I'm sorry to say I'm practically a good for nothing." I spoke truthfully, all I know is helpful to those living in the road: types of mushrooms to pick, when rain is coming, things of that sort. Perhaps this truth will stray her away from attempting to hire me.

"How about a chef? Maid? Oh! A tutor to my daughters?"

"I burn everything, ma'am. Every vase I touch breaks. And I don't even know basic mathematics or language, no less to teach it to others.. sorry." 

"Gardener then?" She suggested next, and it seemed to click somewhere in my head. That is what I'm good at: outside, plants, things of that sort. Although I would still be tied down, and I will be forced to work; but how beautifully she looked at me with a hope, I don't know what that hope was, but it made me feel guilty for wanting to leave. I guess if I ever wanted to leave I could, this place isn't a prison. It'll be alright!

"That will be perfect. Thank you" I answered with a bright smile. She takes a step to me and I subconsciously jump back a bit, I guess I'm still a bit jumpy from before.. I shake myself out of it, then look back up to her and nod before taking a few steps to her, allowing her to fill the gap. She even smelled good, like eucalyptus and camomile~ I look up to her to make eye contact like before, since she is taller than I am, I bow my head again to her. She puts her hand gently onto my back, and looks over to Eliina. 

"Please show our new gardener to the gardeners shed please, Eliina." Mymble then looked back to me, "I'm sure you'll like it here, I'll try to keep you hidden and safe, I promise."

Alright, a gardener then.


	2. Unkept Garden

They could see him from the window in the kitchen, lounging on a tree branch in the guardian. The day is clear and sunny, a perfect day for work, if Joxter ever worked. It has been a few weeks since that scruffy man showed up in the middle of the night, and you might expect that everyone and everything has been settled to a sort of back to normal, yet it hasn't.

"He's just- laying there." Laila, one of the house cooks said in a hushed voice over to Eliina beside her. It annoyed her that Joxter was just lazing around, wearing the hat they gifted him over his face to block the sun to sleep rather than to work.

"I don't understand why lady Mymble hired him.. I mean, sure, he has done some work.. but the gardens would look so much better if he worked diligently like he was supposed to!" Eliina sighed, leaning down against the window sill as she gazed out at their new gardener with loathing. "And I'm sure Master Mymble only keeps him around because he keeps their brat children occupi-"

"JOXTER!" Yells of many excited children chimed from down the hall until a swarm ran by the two working women and out the back door. 8 of the Mymbles daughters flew past, all wearing their hair tightly pulled up in a bun, a bow in their hair matching the pattern on their dress, their lace aprons all heavily stained from miscellaneous activities. They seemed to all be identical, but it was quite obvious who was older then the others, and individuality can be easily be picked out once you get close enough to the pack of rowdy girls.

"Speak of the devils," Laila murmured with a chuckle as the two watched the girls run to the tree where Joxter was taking his rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The branch, unlike most branches I've rested on, is quite comfortable. The cool breeze is also ideal, as well as the little specks of sun shining through the trees canopy, leaving warm little spots on my arms and bare feet. Even the filtered sunlight through the hat onto my face was nice; I'm not one to enjoy when you see bright red  phosphenes when you close your eyes in direct sunlight, but the soft waves of yellow and orange I get from when the leaves rustle above me makes it a much more beautiful moment.

"JOXTER!!" And the moment is gone.. I'm brought back to reality. Who knows, maybe if I just ignore them they'll go away; can't they see I'm busy doing absolutely nothing?

"are you sleeping!? Wake up!!" A shadow falls over my hat, then in the next moment my hat is removed from my face and I am bombarded with sunlight from above, making my eyes reflexively close tight in a wince.

"Joxter we're bored and you look free so you can play with us!" Finally, my eyes seem to adjust to the light. I turn my head and open my eyes to see a wild pack of feral aristocratic daughters, just what I expected. In front of all of them, the littlest, the most annoying, wearing her pink dress and her over-apron that is way more stained then the rest.

"Look, Me, can't you see I'm bui-"

"It's My, not Me. And don't you use that excuse on me, no sir! I can see perfectly well that you're doing absolutely nothing!" She is truly impossible. Despite her being one of the youngest, and one of the smallest, it seems she has made herself known to be the leader of the pack. I didn't sign up for this. She got this expression on her face like she had won when I sat up and hopped off the branch, grabbing my hat from her older sister and sitting it back on my head.

"Alright, we can play! How about hide and seek, I'll be the seeker" I suggest, having a plan in mind.

"No! Because we'll run off and you'll go right back to sleep!"

"I'll have you know I was not sleeping! But- you're right I would've-" fuck she saw right through me. I thought little children were supposed to be easy to trick! Either the people who told me are wrong, or My is an unfair exception. "Yeah, sure. What do you want to play."

"We're going to play one of my games! Anyone stop me when one sounds fun: hide and seek but I'll be the seeker, ball, kick the shoe, tag, advent-" sure, I wasss listening, not anymore. A little movement caught the corner of my eye, causing me to pull my attention away and look up. It was just Mr.Mymble coming outside holding a book and walking to the benches, nothing significant. But then, another movement, this time from one of the windows in the estate. It was her.

Oh your hair is done similarly to your daughters, but it's shining so much more, like freshly polished bronze. Your gold embroidered satin lilac dress seems to gleam in the sunlight casting through the window you stand at, and the fox pelt you wear around your neck complements your bright fiery red hair like a comet to the sun. Please just notice me like you did the first night, talk to me, share a small glimpse with me, something. Oh I doubt that will happen, and I will stay gazing from afar whenever you pass by a back window.

"Joxter, hellooooooo Joxter! Ya there!?" My's voice was screaming in my ear, then I felt a hit over my head. Looks like she delivered two punches back to reality for me today, I probably deserved them, although I didn't want them. My seemed to have climbed onto the branch I was laying on in order to hit me over the head; did I really not notice her doing that? How long were the girls trying to get my attention for? "Did you hear my list, Joxter? What do you want to play?! This will only be the five thousandth time I've asked you."

"He was looking at mother," the Eldest, I believe her name is Mumble, or something like that, spoke up with a quiet tone of voice; vary befitting of her name. She was following my gaze, and was now looking up at her beautiful mother with a care in her eyes, the other girls turned to see her in the window as well. They all seemed to look back at me with the same identical sneer of a grin.

"You _like_ her" one of the girls said; the others caught on, starting to ask me if I really did like her. This is really going all to shit, really down the fuckin rabbit hole.. I didn't mind the questions at first, they were quiet, it was fine- but then they started getting excited like the rascals they are, and louder; oh fuck their dad is outside, he's right over there,

"Shhhh! Shut the fuck up all of you!" Silence fell across the group of girls, but their grins remained; by silencing them I might as well directly confessed my feelings, fucking shit.

"So you do li-"

"SHHHH!" My face felt so red, I'm giving it away without actually saying it. "Yes, I sortof- well-"

"Wellllllllll?????"

"It's hard to explain! You guys are kids and- well- ughhhhhhh......" now can I explain this to them? I don't even know what I'm feeling! "I don't know -really- if it's love........ um......" yep, my face feels like it's on fire. " I don't think this it's love, more like- well-".

More like I want her to sweep me off my feet, and hold onto me until I fall asleep. I want to laugh in the rain with her, and laugh even more when we walk back inside and we're all wet. She should be able to sleep in, and I can attempt to make her breakfast and bring it to her, because she deserves it. I can attempt to do anything for her, give her anything she wants, because she deserves it.

"Joxxttteerrrrrr!! You zoned out again!" Fuck, I am in love. The girls around me laugh; they truly are demonic mind readers aren't they, I'm sure they know exactly what I am thinking.

"Ok ok okokokokok but it's-" I started, trying to explain myself, not wanting these gremlins to run around telling everyone, getting me in more trouble then I already am; but I had no where I was going with this sentence, so thank the skies I was interrupted again,

"Girls! Come inside!! You're sisters are already set up for their grammar lesson, you should have been as well before Ms.Korhonen arrived!" It was Eliina calling out from the doorway, all the girls around me groaned.

"Coming Mrs Eliina!" Mumble yelled back to the head of service, but her voice was still softly, and I'm surprised Eliina heard her. "Come on, father wouldn't want us to miss our grammar lesson. _And he's sitting right over there so you all better come along now_." I step back as Mumble personally takes My's hand in a tight grip. I've seen this many times, My practically has to be dragged to do anything she doesn't want to do.

Well, at least I'm alone again. I let out a soft breath as the last girl enters the estate, and I know I'm free to go back to my lounging. I take my hat off, and pull myself back up onto the branch, the wind whistling through the leaves as if it's welcoming me back; well hello to you too tree.

"Young man, come over here for a moment." Wait, who was that? I was just starting to lay down, my hat was already over my face. I sit back up and look around, seeing that the only person around me was the master of the house sitting on the bench. He was still facing down to his book, was he the one who spoke? He probably wouldn't address me formally if he was truly an aristocrat, since I'm merely his gardener.

"Yes?" I ask in a hesitation as I walk up to him, "oh, um... Yes, Sir?" Shit, already messed up.

"So you're the new gardener, yes? What's your name?" He finally put a ribbon in his book and closed it, looking up to me. Now that I think about it, I have never spoke with this man despite him being the master of the estate.

"Yes, Sir, I am. My name is Joxter" I hate formality. Well, I like it when I'm using it to mock, or when I want to, but when I'm forced to? Bleh. I guess My and I share a commonality in that way. He snickers a bit, I don't know whether he was laughing at me or with me, but I'm guessing he's laughing at me by the way he started to look around the garden. I guess I could have done more to make it have a more upkept look, but, I'd rather not cut the hedges and grass for just growing, I mean, that's what they're meant to do.

"And tell me, Joxter, how did you get this job? It seemed like you just appeared one day," oh shit, is that what this is about? Did the constable show up again and ask about me? Time to create a lie that he'll hopefully take as truth,

"Um, well. I'm a traveler, you see, and well- I had no where to stay this summer while I was up north, so I went around looking for jobs. You have no need to worry, sir, you're not paying me a single coin; I'm just working for food and lodging." What I've learned is to base a lie off the truth as well as to weave a bit of truth in, and it'd be more believable. Well, I just hope he finds it believable.

"Well that's interesting, indeed! A traveler..." he had a smile on his face, a true one, he looked back to his book in thought before looking back up to me. "I'll have to have you tell me some of your stories sometime, I'm sure you have plenty interesting tales to tell." Oh, he's a writer! I get it now. I've heard other servants around the house talking about his work, but I never got it until now. 

"I do have a lot of stories, yes" I confirmed with a light laugh of my own. Perhaps sharing a story or two won't hurt, it could be fun to actually tell someone who cares rather then drunkenly blabber to someone who isn't even listening in a pub.

"Alright, I'll try to make some room in my schedule then" he stated before he stood up and faced me, holding his book in his hand. He held out his other hand to me, open for a formal hand shake. "It's been a pleasure, Joxter."

"Oh my hands are covered with dirt and grime, you don't want to shake my hand" I spoke in a nervous laughter as I throw my hands up to show him, I'm sure they're dirt crusted and dry, as they always are. Truthfully I'm just using this as a way to get out of the handshake.

"I guess you're right. Still, it's been a pleasure." He nods to me, then makes his way past me back to the door of the estate. He only took a few steps before he turned back around a bit to face me, "also, my wife will be holding a party back in the gardens in a week and a half. Can you get this all cleaned up?" I just nod, my words frozen by the idea that lady Mymble will be out in the gardens, my domain! "Thank you" he turns back around, and enters back through the house.

I look back up to the window I saw the lady of the house in before, and she was still there. Mrs.Mymble was looking at me, and when we caught eyes I saw a smile grow on her face; I felt one grow on my own as well. She looks aside, as if she's being called away, but she does look back to me for a short moment before leaving. She seemed to true in her smile, and she waved at me before she hurried away.

Yes, I am in love with her.


	3. The Story of Winter in the South

I don't think I've sweated this much in years. I always try to avoid work, at least try to do the bare minimal effort if I have to. That's what I've been doing since I got here, the absolute minimum for this garden; but now I'm trying to recall all aristocratic gardens I've seen in my lifetime and try my hardest to make this one make those look like mere flower patches compared to this one I'm creating. I've trimmed up the hedges and bushes, they look unnaturally perfect now. I've cut the grass, now it will only brush against the lady's ankles rather then them having to wade through the thick tall patches with their puffed out skirts. I've planted new flowers in the beds beside the paths, replaced the rather sad wilted ones with brightly colored beautiful ones; I specifically chose flowers that would complement Mymbles fiery hair and sapphire eyes. Everything in the Garden was beautiful, except the grimy marble fountain in the center of the benches. Perhaps I should clean that as well, so they could turn it on for the party, and the mist coming off of it will create a rainbow in the sunlight. A rainbow would truly bless Mymble.

I collect a bucket, shovel, and other miscellaneous tools I might need from my current home, the gardeners shed. Setting everything by the fountain, I quickly remove myself of my shoes, _which I should have done ages ago_ , and roll up my pants and sleeves before slowly stepping into the still, green water at the basin of the fountain. Using the shovel at first, then just retiring it and using my hands. I started to collect the algae that polluted the water and filling the bucket with it.

"Gross! He's in the fountain!" A feminine voice commented over from the direction of the estate, a group of giggles followed suit. I stand up straight and look over to the estate, seeing that the working force of the estate are walking down the path towards me, each a cloth napkin in her hand seemingly filled with a lunch of some kind.

"Well good afternoon ladies," I take my hat off and put it to my chest in a soft bow to them, and more giggles erupt from them. Most of them are kind; they bring me lunch, pull the little brats away when I need space, some even gift me with new clothes to replace the old ones. In fact, I think all I'm wearing now is new, its softer, and more comfortable. Some of the clothing I got from them are seemingly hand embroidered with leaf branches, flowers, things of that sort on the cuffs and collar. When did they even have time to do it? I'm sure they already have their hands full.

"Oh we're not ladies!" One of them said in a joyful laugh as she went over to a bench to sit down.

"We're going to join you for lunch! Is that alright?" Another one of them asked, and of course I nodded as I put my hat back on. I could use some company to talk to right now, since I'm not working with my normal company, the plants.

"Now, please tell us Joxter, why are you in that slimy fountain! You're already dirty as it is are you trying to become a bog man?" Yep, this is what I'm used to from them. Sure, they are nice and they give me gifts, but they are terribly obvious and rude. Well, maybe they aren't obvious, and purposefully rude. Who can know.

"It's not that bad. Trust me, after a day of working in the suns heat you would find this bogish water calling out to you as well" I start to go back to work as the group of servants find a seat in the benches around the fountain. "Though, getting In was actually originally planned. I think it would look nice cleaned and polished up for the Lady's party in a few days, wouldn't you agree?" I got a few responses, mumbles of agreement. "Hey, um, can I have a bite of your biscuit please?" Only now that I'm surrounded by food that I realize I'm craving a bite, _like always_. About three of the girls stood up, but one remained standing to walk over to me to give me a bite. I was about to grab it, but then remembered the grim on my hands, then just took a bite. "Shanksh!" I thank, my mouth full. I guess I took a pretty large bite, she seemed amused by the fact that now half of her biscuit was gone. What can I say, I like food!

"The garden looks pretty! I wished it looked like this a few weeks ago." She said it so kindly and sweet, If you didn't know the story behind it you wouldn't think it was passive aggressive at all. "I mean, when you first got here- well, and a few weeks in- we sorta believed you were one of those freeloading types. You know? Haha you were just so lazy!" I just nod, agree, time to tune them out and go back to work. They just kept talking to me and I kept nodding as if I was listening, still scooping out the green algae from the water.

"Joxter!" The girls conversations stoped. It was the voice of Mr. Mymble. Almost as if we're we're all meerkats, we all perk up and turn our heads to the master of the house, wondering what he might want. He stayed in the doorway, he lifted his hand and gestured me over. Shit, am I doing something wrong?? I place the algae slime bucket on the edge of the fountain as I stepped out. Although, I can't walk up to him dripping algae water, so I shook out my arms and legs; it brought some protest to the lady's around me though, since I accidentally got some water on them in my attempt to get the water off of me. I quickly jogged over to the master of the house as fast as I could while also putting my shoes on in the transition.

"Yes, sir? Is there an issue?" I was sort of out of breath as I stoped in front of him, wiping the rest of the water on my arms onto my pants.

"No issue." Then why did he call me over? "Do you remember the other day when I told you that I would be interested in hearing one of your stories? Well I just discovered that I have an empty slot in my schedule, will you be willing to come up and tell me about your travels?" Oh! This! I glance back to the fountain to see how far along I've gotten, which is a good amount; I also see that all the ladies sitting and eating were watching us doe eyed, probably wondering what was going on.

"Well, I'm fucking disgusting from-... oh shit!! I mean-" Why does formality have to suck this hard! I just had to think to myself, _don't cuss Joxter, don't seem like a lazy asshole joxter._ "I'm sorry sir. Let me try that again.... I'm just overall not the cleanest at this moment, from working, mostly from the algae.. are you sure you want me to come into your office like this?"

"I'm sure Joxter. I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't." He seemed conflicted wether to be amused by my struggles with formality or crossed, I can see the smile he's trying to hide. He stepped inside and started to lead me back through the house.

It's strange. I haven't been past the kitchens since that first night, and now it just feels unreal. A lot has changed since the last time I was in these rooms: new vases, new cushions, just the smaller things seemed to be swapped out for new ones, still leaving the expensive- stained or chipped - larger furnishings to remain. Their daughters must reck a havoc in here that requires them to replace so many things.

The stairs leading upstairs seems daunting as well; while these rooms down here felt unreal, the thought of going up there felt impossible. The second floor, that's where I mostly see her in the windows, will I see her when I go up there? My legs felt heavy as I was walking up the carpet covered stairs, but once I reached the top and looked around to see a normal looking place, I touched back down to reality. Right in front of me were those windows that she always stands at, and I can see why, it is a beautiful view. I reach up to adjust my hat as I take my time to walk up to the spot where I see her standing most often, looking down onto the gardens. So, this is what she sees; the view of it from up here is vary much more boundless then my view from within the gardens. I wonder if she's caught on with my flower color choices, how I chose them to specifically complement her; probably not.

"Joxter." Mr. Mymble reminded me from over at his offices door. I glance over to him, and I'm pulled from my thoughts, I turn from the window and make my way back to him, fixing my hat yet again, now out of habit, or out of embarrassment, I can't tell anymore. "You must be really infatuated with nature. The moment I pull you inside you instantly get distracted by a view of outside," he spoke with a laugh as he held the door open for me. Well, sure, but I'm also infatuated with your wife. I take my gardeners hat off, to be polite, and go to sit in the chair across from the desk as Mr. Mymble sat at his desk.

"So," he started, resting his chin in his hands and looking at me as if it was in invitation to start speaking. I've never tried to tell these story's in a actual way, just little bits here and there while I'm hammered. I guess I can try.

"Ok, well, this happened about two winters ago." I started, taking a deep breath as I tried to recall all of it, as well as getting myself ready to recite it all. "Every start of spring, I head back north to all the beautiful trees and flowers, and every winter I go south to follow the suns warmth. Anyway, this story starts in fall, at the start of my journey back south. I started my journey a bit late- something was keeping me up-  winter was starting to catch up on me.

"To get down south faster, I went to the river to catch a boat. It was quite easy to get passage, they were short staffed, I got that job the same way I got this one. I got down south in a record time, it was warm, sunny, all things you'd expect the south to be; and if only you felt how that sun felt while on that ship, and the wind, the mist~,,, The boat was going to stay sailing in the south, so I figured that I'd stay aboard. Work when they needed me, rest on the rope piles and feel the wind and mist on my face in the free time."

"But, that's not exactly how it turned out." I chuckle a bit, then cleared my throat, not exactly used to talking so much. "That year, winter came to the south as well. Must've been some strange weather fronts or something but-.. it was a bright night, the moon and stars were shining, no one expected it when it hit us. Winter in the south isn't the same as in the north, there is no fluffy snow, no filtered sunlight through wispy clouds. Yes, it is frigid, but it isn't frigid enough to turn the clouds cry's to snow, it stays rain, an awful rain."

"I'm pretty sure it rained that cold rain for weeks on end while I was on that ship, it was havoc. The water was always rough. none of us could sleep; the water was always pounding against the side of the ship, also pouring against the deck. We couldn't dock. Since we were on a river, at every shoreline the trees were coming down; we were waterbound for an indefinite period of time in a deadly storm.

"Sure, the storm eventually ended, and we eventually docked. We drifted down river so far, despite our anchor being down.

"I took my time in the fields of grass that day; you know how they say you don't know what you have until it's gone? I never thought it would be true for me since I thought I had nothing, but I guess I was wrong. At the end of winter, the beginning of spring, I started my walking trek back to the north.

"I walked, I promised myself I would never try to cheat and go in a boat again. I counted my steps, all the way back to the north; about 463,782 steps is all it took, not worth the next boat setting off south." I was fumbling with my hands, paying attention to them in my lap so I didn't have to look Mr. Mymble in the eyes as I told my story, I'm sure I would've forgotten something if I saw him staring at me like that.

"That sounds like a rewarding journey. Learned quite a few lessons about yourself it seems." Mr. Mymble finally commented after a break of silence. I looked back up at him as he leaned back in his chair, a glimmer in his eyes as if an idea was brewing. "Wow, just wow!" He seemed so astonished for some reason, turning his head to look out his own window, looking outside; I join him.

"There's a lot out there, Mr. Mymble." I say quietly in the silence that has now befallen us,

"It surely seems like it," he said in a similar manner, looking back to his pen and sprawl of papers, then back to outside before over to me. "Thank you for inspiring me. If you excuse me, I must be getting back to work."

"Oh! Yes, of course, sir. Sorry for keeping you for so long." I stand up quickly, putting my hat back upon my head before walking back to the door. He has already started writing furiously; I try to open the door as quietly as possible, slip out as quietly as possible, then close the door behind me as quietly as possible. When I turn back around to go back to the garden, I was blocked, lady Mymble was standing right in front of me! And when I say right in front of, I mean RIGHT in front of! Her nose was almost touching mine as she was leaning down to inspect me, a large mischievous grin on her face. I can feel my cheeks becoming a fire hot already. She stands up and backs away a bit with a giggle before walking over to the windows, glancing over to me in an invitation to join her before looking back out upon the greenery,

"You're doing a good job on the gardens" she spoke in her warm voice as I walked up,

"W-well, you to!" Wait! No! Shit, Joxter wrong thing to say! "Err,, I mean! I like your dress." Her laugh erupted throughout the hall, and I just had to look down to my shoes in a complete embarrassment. If she knew how flustered I am, she'd definitely think to herself ' _Wow, he's one scared piece of shit for a grown man._ ' I'm sure of it. I look back up at the feeling of my hat being removed. She shook it out before placing it on a side table, then facing her attention to me,

"So untamable, Joxter," she commented with her smile before she reached up to try to fix my tangled mess of hair. She then brought her hands to my chin, slowly brushing her thumbs over my scruff before lightly booping my nose and pulling away. "Perhaps I'll see you at the party." She spoke as she placed my hat perfectly back upon my head. She didn't stay for to long, as she walked away, I felt her warm hand brush against my fingertips; a shiver ran up my spine.

I zone out for a moment, my body having gone stiff. I quickly look around, no Mymble in sight, I guess she left. Swiftly I make my way back downstairs, using my hat to cover my blush from the ladies who have gone back to work in the house.

That couldn't have happened, right?


	4. Parlor Games

I've never really had a place to call my own before, besides now. Well, this isn't really mine, but I am the only one living in it so it might as well be. The gardeners shed: its quant, peaceful, quiet. It's not really a shed in my opinion, more rather an actual house; it has a bed, counter space with a sink that works spotingly, it's own little little table, along with all the tools needed for a gardener.

I had pushed the table against the window, and I am now sitting there while playing solitaire, intermittently glancing up outside the window to watch what is going on outside. It seems like my hard work paid off; that party is today and it looks like everyone is enjoying themselves, and rather then having to work like the others I got the day off. Although, my love for idleness isn't the only thing that makes me proud of my work— sometimes I catch a glimpse of her through the party of woman and children in their pastel flowery dresses, she pops out among them all, her smile as bright as the sun. When I do catch a glimpse of her, compared to the others her confidence is jarring, a confidence that just crushes me.

I can't pull my eyes off her in the crowd, the warm sunlight coming through the window and hitting against my face making my eyes daze as I watch her swirl throughout the festivity; it was a trance.

A knocking at my door, and my eyes jut open as I almost fall from my seat. Shit, I must've fallen asleep! Attempting to stable myself and stand in a stumble, I quickly head to the the door and swing it open as I continue to try to compose myself in a presentable manner.

"Hel....O-Oh! Hello there, sir!" I was completely caught off guard to see Mr. Mymble standing there. I honestly expected him to stay in his office all day, since the party was going on. And if he did come to see me for something, I wouldn't expect him to get all dressed up in his full outing getup and with two cases. Wait, come to think of it, why is he wearing that?

"Joxter! I've come to thank you. Without you I wouldn't be doing this." He put down one of the bags he was carrying and held his hand out to me, I took it in a hesitant confusion. He has the same sparkle in his eyes as when I told him about my journey. I knew an idea was brewing in his head, I just didn't know it would be whatever this is!

"Doinnggg..... what exactly? Sorry, if you don't mind me asking." I think I have an idea in mind in what he's planning, but I just want to confirm it. He shook my hand for quite some time before pulling away.

"I'm going on an adventure!" Yep, that's what I thought. He spoke full of excitement, the glimmer in his eyes seemed to shine more and more. I could feel my hands go clammy; how do I react in a situation like this? I only travel because I'm homeless and refuse to get a steady job to sustain me and a house, not to build a resume for life. But, I also want others to experience the wonders and expanse of the world- so I guess this is a good thing! This just all caught me off guard. "I knew I was missing something in my writing, and after you told me you're story I knew what I was lacking: heart, enthusiasm, all those things that really draw a reader in! Those things you get from experiences! So I am leaving, and I am not coming back until I believe my work is satisfactory."

"Um, that's great, sir. I just have one ques-"

"And as you said, Joxter, there is a lot out there in the world."

"Yes. Yes there is. But, sir. I have a question for you. What does lady Mymble think of this plan of yours?"

"Oh. Right." The sparkle disappeared from his eyes as his expression turned to that of concern; it was almost as if I could see the clockwork cogs turning in his head. "I guess I've gotten so used to just living my own life in my office that I had forgotten to tell anybody." He let out a half hearted chuckle along with his confession. If he is truly going on these adventures to learn lessons about life, _and not just to get away from his devil daughters_ , then it has already begun and this is his first lesson.

"Well. You should probably go tell her then. Good afternoon and good luck, Mr. Mymble." I give him my most pleasant smile before starting to close the door. I'm certainly not going to be tied up in this; I'm in the middle of a game of solitaire anyway, I'm busy.

"Let's go tell her," it's like he completely ignored my farewell to him; fuck, seems like I am going to be tied up in this anyways. He took my shoulder and guided my from the comfort of my shed. I couldn't help but to look back to my comfortable abode in a yearning as I'm forcefully lead right to the party, but hey, at least I'm going to see Mrs. Mymble again. In the party of women, as mr. Mymble and I make our way through, we get many different reactions: some were insulted, others giggling and pointing. We finally made it to the small clique of women that Mrs. Mymble found herself in. They quickly turned their attention to us, rather, Mr. Mymble.

"Dear! Why are you all dressed up?" She spoke in a soft laugh, walking over to her husband and fixing up his coat and hat. My heart twisted in a jealousy, of course, she did that to me the other day, so I shouldn't feel to left out, right?

"I'm leaving to go on an adventure!" I could still see the shine in his eyes, even as I stood away, not wanting to get involved.

"An adventure? Where?" She didn't seem concerned in the slightest, her voice still soft and warming, the smile still on her face. The other woman around her started to gossip amongst themselves; an exciting adventure from Mrs. Mymble's boring writer husband. It doesn't seem like that much of a story to spread, but it is gossip for bored aristocratic house wives.

"Anywhere! I'm not really planning it. Um-" he looked around a bit until he spotted me, taking my arm and pulling me closer to the group again, "Our new gardener inspired me! He is an adventurer himself, and he told one of his stories to me the other day. What Joxter learns on his journeys is what I must learn in order to become a better writer. I hope you understand," he spoke solely to Mrs. Mymble, letting go of me again.

"I understand honey, follow whatever your heart tells you to do," she glanced over to me with a smile before looking back to her husband, "Good luck on your journeys." He seemed over ecstatic, nodding before tipping his hat to all the ladies, then promptly leaving with a walk of purpose. Many of the women flock over to Mrs. Mymble, to either comfort her or ask questions: 'oh, are you alright?' 'He didn't even kiss you goodbye!' 'Where is he going?' 'Does he do this often?'. She brushes all their comments aside, she seemed perfectly fine actually, probably a bit annoyed at the woman around her, but that's all. She glanced back up to me again with her soft smile, and her quick moment of attention brought all the attention of the others onto me as well, and they smiled too.

"Why, hello there young man!" One of the woman spoke, the others stifled giggles. My heart started beating faster, and my eyes darted around for guidance on what to do. I can't just leave, I have to do something in a reply, but I'm sure that if I try to speak my voice wouldn't work. I make a final glance to Mrs. Mymble before taking a deep breath and holding it. In as swift as a motion as I could with my hands shaking, I take my hat off and hold it to my chest as I bow to them. Their stifled giggles turned to soft laughs,

"How cute! He doesn't even know how to solute ladies."

"How cute indeed!" I could feel my ears and my cheeks turn to fire. I try to take in a deep breath as steady as possible before standing back up straight, keeping my hat in my hand. Now I can see all of them looking at me.

"Should we have some fun with him?"

"Yes! Oh the games will be so much more interesting with him!"

"Um-... Mrs. Mymble, I-" perhaps I should find a time where I can slip away and go back to my shed; does she want me to stay?

"It will be alright Joxter. Come on! It'll be fun!" Mymble skipped up to me with a bright smile on her face and look my hand in her own, leaning over to whisper something to me "see, I told you we'd see each other at the party." But how could she have known this would have happened? She couldn't have. Of course, perhaps she was planning on coming to see me anyways. The thought of that makes my heart flutter.

"Perhaps we should play Forfeits! That's a fun game" one of the women suggested. I hope they don't expect me to know what these games are, or how to play, because they'll surely be disappointed.

"Yes! But who will be the judge?"

"I think Mrs.Mymble should be, this is her party!" That seemed to get a lot of agreement. I looked over at Mymble to see how she stood on the manner of being ‘judge’ for whatever this game is.

"I think-.. hmmmmm.." She has a mischievous smile on her face as she thought to herself, then peeking her head up and looking among the party. "Where's My? MY! LITTLE DARLING! COME HERE!" Oh heeeeeellllllllllllllll no. Please no, Mymble. I don't know what _forfeits_ is, but I know for a fact that I don't want your little darling My to be the judge of it! It took a moment, but the little gremlin soon showed herself, running up and clinging to her mom's dress skirt,

"Yes Mama?" It's not that I think she has become more polite just to seem polished, but just that she acts sort of tamed around her mother.

"How do you feel about being judge for a round of Forfeits?" Mymble asked her daughter, picking her up and holding her at her waist. I still think this is a terrible idea, somehow My will make us regret making her judge. My seemed ecstatic by the idea, and jumped out of her mom’s arms, "Alright, go talk with Mumble for a bit, we'll call you over when we're ready." And just like that, My was off like a dart, the other woman's laughs chiming as if she was a precious little sweetheart; nope! Not her!

"Young man, may we use your hat to put the items in?" One of the lady's asked. I nodded, forgetting I still had my hat in my hand for a moment as I tried to take it from my head. I handed it to her,

"Um, sorry,, I don't know how to play this game." I confessed as she took my hat, turning it over and placing her flower brooch inside the hat. She was followed by the others doing similar things: some placing necklaces, bracelets, hair and hat pins, a ring, things of that sort.

"It's easy! Just put something in the hat, and if it gets pulled then you'll have to do what My says to get it back!" Well that seems like it can completely backfire. Do these women know My at all? Does Mymble know My at all?! I don't really have anything personal on me, I don't really own anything personal. I take off a glove that one of the maids gave to me a few days ago and put it in the hat; it had nice embroidery around the wrist, that was good enough, right?

"My! We're ready!!" Mymble calls out, and just as quick as she left, she came rushing back in. They held my hat down for her to pick out of, she covered her eyes and looked away as she reached inside and felt around before pulling out a ring. She opened her eyes and inspected it closely as we all watched her closely,

"Gold ring, emerald in the middle, pearls around the emerald-" she started to describe the ring she was holding, looking up and around the group playing after a few of the key descriptors.

"Oh, that's mine!" One of the woman called out from beside me, taking a step forward. So now I'm guessing now My is supposed to tell her to do something 'embarrassing' or whatever to get it back; but to be honest, anything other then proper would probably be embarrassing for these ladies.

"Alright! Hmmm” we all watched as My looked around. Not among us for ideas, but more like around around the gardens. What was she planning? “Welllll gooooooooooo get it!!" Mymble's little gremlin My quickly turned, and threw the ring right into the fountain. The largest grin was on her face while the lady cried out as she watched as, probably an heirloom, was thrown into the water. That was to much, even for My,

"Fucking _shit_ My— why did you have to go and do that....?!" I couldn't help but to utter. I head to the fountain, ruffling My's tight updone hair to knock her off her balance a bit in the only way of punishment I can. I lean over the side, and see the green of the emerald rippling in the water about four feet from the edge.

"I-I.. That was my grandmothers ring! I-I can't get that!" Her voice was shaking, she was probably actually crying now.

"Well, Maybe you shouldn't have put it in the hat." I spoke up, glancing back over to her before looking back to the ring. I know just how deep the fountain is, it goes to about half my bicep when I stick my arm in all the way to the bottom. I lean against the edge with my hips, then reach out into the cold water as far as I could go. These circumstances were sorta unplanned for in my head, as now it goes up to my elbow since it's filled up all the way, and my chin is a bit in the water as well as I stretch out, and I just know the whole front of my shirt is getting soaked. I could hear the ladies behind me commenting and laughing as I reach for the ring, and when I finally grab it I quickly stand up out of the water, shaking out as much as I could so I don't drip everywhere; again, which I accidentally got some water on some of the woman, sorry ladies. I walk back over and give it to her, which for some reason makes me deserve applause. "Of course, you can always just not listen to me and put the ring in the hat anyways, it's your life-.. hey, um, maybe we shouldn't play this game?" I glance over to where My was, she's disappeared somewhere, I guess she didn't want the recognition for her deed. The lady holding my hat started to hand people back their items, I guess she agreed with me; she gave me the hat with the glove inside once everyone got their stuff.

"Should we play something else?"

"We can always play Blindman's Buff, that ones always fun."

"Oh! Yes! And this young gardener can be the blindfolded person! Since he saved the day and all," whoa whoa whoa wait, I didn't sign up for this.

"That sounds wonderful! I'm sure you don't know how to play this one either?" One of the woman asked as she walked up to me, reaching into the pocket of her skirt to pull out a handkerchief.

"I'm guessing I'm going to be blindfolded... but then I have no clue-" I take a step back as she approaches me with the handkerchief. No one asked me if I wanted to even play! I guess being the gardener surrounded by ladies you don't have much of a say on what games you do and don't participate in.

"Alright, well, we'll blindfold you and then turn you in circles. Then, you must attempt to try to catch one of us! Doesn't that sound fun!" Ok, sure, why not. A game is a game, and knew knows, maybe I am great at it! I nod softly, and stand there still for her to blindfold me. The cloth doesn't do much in covering light, I can still see the bright white of the cloth; but I guess it does a good job on making sure I can't see. This will be harder than I thought, I'll probably just suck at it. A shiver ran down my chest and arms when I felt a soft grace of fingertips under my chin, and a warm breath on my neck,

"Just follow my voice, ok?" It was Mymble's voice, her soft tone whispering into my ear. I can't see her, nor anyone or anything else, how will I know if I'm going the right way?

"Ready? Start!" I probably felt a dozen hands on my torso as they quickly started to spin me. It was very disorienting, and my head couldn't keep up with my body; it probably would have made me sick if they haven't stopped soon after. All semblance of people being near me instantly left, the hands pulled away, the giggles got distant. It was mostly laughs I heard as I put my arms out to try to feel my way around the area to prevent running into anything as I walked, or to try to catch anyone as I walked. Yes, it was mostly giggles and laughs, but their were also some things spoken. Am I able to point out Mymble's among the group, and will I be able to follow it blindfolded?

"Yoo-hoo!" No, that wasn't her.

"Hehe, over here!" Not her either.

"I bet you can't catch me!" That was Mymble, her voice is so much smoother then the others. I turn my head to the voice, then walk in that direction. "Joxter, you look so silly!" I'm doing as she said, follow her voice. It took an awful long time, and I feel like I have walked quite a long away. I ran into some hedges, those were farther from the party, in the field, I wonder why she led me out here.

"Mymble? Are you still ther-" I was caught off guard, completely off guard. The first thing I felt was a tug on my hat pulling me closer, then soft lips upon my own. My whole face turned hot, and my legs felt like jello on a warm day. I quickly had to reach up and grab onto her shoulders to prevent falling down. I tried my hardest to kiss her back in my flusteredness, but currently she is doing most of the work here: keeping me upright, keeping my head close to hers, and by kissing me. Oh fuck its the most wonderful kiss I've ever experienced, and even more heavenly then I had imagined it. Even when Mymble pulled away, I could still feel the tingle on my lips, and I couldn't help my body but to continue leaning forward as if I was still being kissed. Not until she took the handkerchief from my eyes was I pulled from the trance; and fuck was I just barely pulled from it. She was giggling softly as she was looking at me, my awestruck gaze along with my beat red face probably wasn't helping my case. Softly, she cupped my cheeks in my hands and ran her cool thumbs over my cheekbones.

"My cute untamable Joxter," her smooth voice kept me in that trance, my heart beating seemingly a thousand beats per second, "seems like you are tamable after all." She said with a grin.

"W-what? F-fuck no, who said that?" I attempted, my voice still shaky. I look around us once my legs get a bit more strength in them, seeing that we are currently hiding behind the hedges from the rest of the party. "They didn't follow us?"

"No. They probably saw you walking away and figured that you were just wondering off. Most likely didn't see me either!" She stifled a laugh. It was pretty clever. "I didn't think you'd get all flimsy like that, Joxter." She still had that grin, I can see where My gets it from.

"Well you caught me off guard. If you didn't-"

"It was cute." She pressed another soft peck to my lips, making my heart skip a beat. It was a lie, if she didn't catch me off guard then I'm sure I would have reacted the exact same. "I should probably head back before they come looking for me.. don't walk back with me, they'll get the story of what happened" ahh, yes, what happened, just thinking about it makes my chest flutter. "Just go back to your little shed, if you come back to the party they'll wrap you up in more games." I nod softly as I look at her, still doubting if this is a dream or not. She cups my face once again and kisses me once again with a bright smile, "Alright, i'll see you later, my gardener." She said in her soft sweet tone before she turned around. Her whole posture changed, she stood up straight and confident as before, fixing her hair and her skirt before walking out from behind the hedges with a poise.

I couldn't help myself but to watch her as she walked back to the party, peeking my head out from behind the bushes, tugging my hat down to hide my blush from absolutely nobody around me. She's truly perfect.


	5. A Remarkable Mymble

I rarely give in to the girls when they ask to play, but since the party I've had nothing to do other than lounge, which is great, although even that gets a bit boring from time to time coming from someone who used to constantly travel from place to place. My wanted to play tag, and that sounded like a good way to pass time, so I agreed to play!

"TAG!" I stumble forward as I was shoved by one of the girls. Quickly, I turn around to see her running away, giggling. The others start running from me too.

"HAHAHA GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE SHIT!" I couldn't stop the large grin on my face as I quickly turn and run after her. The Mymble's daughters weren't dainty little players, I knew that the moment met them and saw their skinned elbows and stained dresses. They play hard, that's probably why they like playing with me, I don't hold back either. I could probably say I have an unfair advantage in this game, since I can run faster, but they also have an unfair advantage because there are more of them, it's like a school of fish confusing the shark trying to catch them. Although I did finally catch My,

"You're it!!" She's so little, I may have pushed her a bit to hard. She fell face first into the grass. A laughter erupted from her though as she propped herself up, she's ok, so it's fine! I wasn't in the biggest rush to get away from her, since she fell and all; but I should have expected to not expect anything from her. She quickly got up faster than any living thing should be allowed to move, and I felt her hand on my back in the next moment.

"No, you!" She laughed like an evil gremlin, blood dripping down her face from a scrape on her forehead. Sure, she is an evil little bastard, but she's a badass. The moment she turned away I swooped in and picked her up; if it's going to be her between me for the for the rest of the game, which it seems like it would be, that's no fun for anyone else! I have another plan,

"Team up! The Joxter and the Little Gremlin My versus the rest of the Mymble daughters!" I tried to stifle my laugh as much as I could as I spoke in a dramatic deep way as if a circus ringleader would, all the girls laughed and played along. I still held onto My, running after one of the girls who was standing close by, holding My out to her so she could tag her. Laughter filled the courtyard, until we all heard Eliina's voice from the house,

"Girls! Come inside. Time for dinner." It was starting to dim outside, the start of dusk. I let My down, still chuckling a bit as I wipe myself off roughly to get the loose dirt to fall, then quickly heading over to my hat on the ground from where it had fallen earlier, putting it back on my head.

"Joxter! You come inside for dinner too!" Mrs.Mymble called out, making my head whip over to the house to see her. She was leaning out the window beside Eliina, waving over to me with the bright smile I've come to know and love. Eliina looked to her with a look of disbelief, and left the window. Oh Eliina.

Mumble walks up beside me; she has been quietly reading up under one of the trees as the rest of us played. I take it back when I said all the Mymble's children were rascals, Mumble was not. She smiled to me softly, and I bow softly as I might to her mom or the other aristocratic woman.

"My lady," I said softly as I held my arm out to her, to escort her. We do this whenever she comes outside to read, it's like a fun game of playing elite! She giggles a bit at my fake poshness,

"Oh please, Joxter." She said in her giggles as she took my arm and we started walking to the house with the other girls,

" _Oh please, Joxter._ " My's voice came from the other side of me, faking a giggle to mock her older sister. I offer my arm to her as well, and she takes it, mostly just holding onto my arm since she's too short to link arms with me like Mumble can. This truly is one of the best summers I've ever had, the Mymble's, their daughters, the job is nice too.

We make our way inside, and Mrs. Mymble and Eliina were both holding wet rags, making their way down the row of children, wiping dirt from cheeks and hands. Eliina reached My, and glared up at me when she saw the blood streaking down her face. I could only give her a guilty grin in response as she cleaned her up.

"Lady Mymble, sorry if I'm stepping out of place asking this, but-" Eliina started as she glanced back up to me, handing me the wet cloth. "Why is the gardener going to join you for dinner? It seems vary-"

"My husband left because he was inspired by a story Joxter told him. I wish to get to know Joxter better, and know his story's as well, to know just what inspired Mr.Mymble to go off onto his own adventure." She spoke so eloquently, but she spoke fast rather then her slow smooth tone, she must have been lying, at least a bit. Eliina nodded in an embarrassment before walking away. I brought the cloth to my face and started to wipe the dirt away the best I could without being able to see it; it was hard.

"Let me." Mumble spoke in her quiet whisper as she took the cloth from my hand and gently wiped the dirt from my face. "It's quite obvious, you know." What? What was she talking about? The other girls started to make their way into the dining room, laughing along the way. "How you feel for my mother. How my mother feels about you," she giggles a bit, "at least it's obvious to me. I think it's cute! You're even blushing right now, it is obvious. Oh love, it strikes in the most unknowingst of times~" She whisped as she set the cloth on the counter beside me before following the rest of the girls to the dining room, leaving her copy of _Emma_ by Jane Austen on the kitchen table. “The Harriet and Robert Martin of my dreams!”

I follow them into the dining room, and they all seem to have taken their seats. This is a very grandiose room: the fine silver and china on display in cabinets and on the walls, the heavy pulled open curtains looking out onto the garden, the dark wood that makes up the long table and the other furnishings in the room. Well, it seems grand at first glance, once you look at it more it starts to resemble the rest of the house, worn down. The wood has scratches and dents, the china seems chipped and some even completely broken and cracked that were fixed just enough for display, the carpets elaborate design disguises stains from people who aren't look at it twice. And just like the other rooms, the culprits are sitting at the table, the rowdy girls. There was only one seat open, at the very end of the table across from lady Mymble. That must've been Mr. Mymble’s seat, it seems like there's just enough chairs for everyone,

"Have a seat, Joxter. I'd love to hear about your story's." Mrs.Mymble said in her sweet tone, gesturing over to Mr.Mymbles seat. Sure, it felt awkward at first sitting in his seat, but he's not here, so I should be allowed to, right?

The cooks and maids I have also come to know file into the dining room holding trays, placing them in front of each of us. The smell was the first thing that hit me, a heavy peppery sent with a thick smell of meat and freshly cooked bread, but when they placed it down in front of me it looks more phenomenal then I expected! I expected a small plate of fancier food, but this- this is a full plate: peppery chicken over rice, fresh dinner rolls with what looks to be sweet cream butter, browned veggies that were swimming in gravy. I quickly look around the table, aching for permission to start eating. Seeing that the girls have started to eat, I quickly start to dive into my plate as well. I completely ignored my utensils for the first part of my meal, I’m sort of sorry for that. Rather then using my utensils, like it seems the others are, even My, I just picked up the chicken with my hands. It was absolutely delicious, one of the best things I've ever eaten!

"Joxter! Tell us about your epic adventures!" One of the girls called out,

"Yeah! Please tell us!"

"What is the story you told father?!"

"Why do you travel?"

"What made you stop here, Joxter?"

"Hush girls! Calm down. I'm sure he'll tell us." Lady Mymble looked up at me with a smile, "Joxter, what was your life like before coming to Mymble estate? With how Mr.Mymble described, it seemed very exciting." I put my food back down and try to wipe my hands off with the best of my ability on my napkin,

"All I do is follow the sun. And that's what I plan on doing once I leave Mymble estate." I explain in the most basic way possible, chicken still in my mouth. I'm infatuated with how good this food is, maybe I can push this conversation aside for when I'm done eating-

"But _WHY_ Joxter!? Please tell us!" My pleaded as she stood up in her chair to see me better. She was sitting all the way across the table, near her mother.

"Well.. I go south when it gets cold up here, and I come back north when the sun comes back and melts the snow away. I find that the flowers in the north are more beautiful when they bloom, and the breeze in the north is nice and cool. Feeling the breeze while sitting in the warm sun is unbeatable." I couldn't help but to answer with my mouth stuffed with food. 

"But what did you do on your adventures?! Tell us a story!" The girls chime out. I know that's what they want to hear, but I also know that dessert is coming. Mmmmmm can't wait!

"I'll tell you guys a story later, after food!" I explain as the girls sigh. They started to come in carrying the desserts, and my mouth started watering all over again. They looked like individual chocolate cakes, powdered sugar dusted on top. I didn't wait to start eating this one, digging my fork right into it. Once I saw the middle start to pour out, I froze and watched the uncooked center ooze outwards. "Um, is it supposed to-" I mumbled as I looked up to Mymble and the girls, seeing that theirs looked the exact same, and they were eating it happily.

"It's chocolate lava cake, It's supposed to look like this!" They explained with a giggle as they looked at me; they probably found it funny that I didn't know. Slowly I raise the melty cake to my mouth, hesitant, remembering someone scolding me for eating things raw because I would get sick, but damn it was good! Unlike dinner, I took my time eating this. There was a small amount, but it was rich and chocolaty and absolutely delicious. I try to pay attention to my dessert, but I couldn't help but to overhear what the girls were saying to one another.

"Maybe he slew a dragon!"

"What if he met a unicorn?!"

"He probably climbed the highest mountain to have a wish granted by a monk!" All their stories seem right out of some fantasy book, it was cute. My was the first to finish, it seemed like she scarfed it down. The next moment she was beside me, pulling on my sleeve,

"Comeooonnnn Joxter! Hurry up and finish so you can tell us your stories!" As the other girls finished, they joined My in tugging at me, telling me hurry up. At first I told myself I wouldn't give in, I'd eat this slowly and enjoy it, but once there was a swarm of kids around me it was hard to even bring the fork to my mouth; they were all shaking me. I quickly stuffed the last large piece of cake in my mouth, and stumbled to stand up. They dragged me out to the parlor room, lady Mymble and Mumble following behind. The sun had set, the only light source in the room was from the crackling fire in the fireplace; it was warm. The children broke apart and scattered throughout the room, some sitting in front of the fire, others piled up in the chairs. When Mymble sat down on the couch, some of her daughters joined her over there as well as she pulled out an embroidery hoop and started sewing. I joined them, sitting beside Mymble comfortably, leaning my head on her shoulder, and curling up against her.

"Tell us now Joxter!"

"Yeah! What was your adventures like!?"

"Please do tell us, I'm dying to know," Mymble joined in with her daughters pleas.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you." I stay snuggled up by Mymble, curling up by her arm. I look among my audience, the many young girls with their eyes wide looking up at me. "This isn't the one I told your father, but- Alright, here I go. Um. This happened a few years ago. I was traveling along the north in summer, and I came across a small village celebrating a midsummer festival.

"they stopped me, and told me that even travelers should feel the joys of the midsummer festival. They dressed me up in the bright colored, heavily embroidered and decorated clothing that everyone was wearing something similar to. The fabric flowed and moved with every little move in the dance you'd make, and we were dancing all night to uplifting lute and lyre music." I paused for a moment and hummed the soft melody I remember them playing at the festival, watching as the girls eyelids slowly drooped at they listened. "Warm light filled that night along the streets in lanterns, the fire within flickering as we'd sway by in our dancing. And as the night came to an end, and the music and dancing stopped, we each took a lantern that was tied to the streets edge, careful not to let go. We all gathered in the town square, and-" I looked around again, and all the girls were sleeping; my story of magical song and dance must've lulled them.

"It's alright dear, keep going~ I want to hear what you did with the lanterns," Mymble spoke in a whisper, putting her embroidery down, and patting her lap. I quickly oblige, laying down and resting my head on her poofy skirt as she softly ran her fingers through my hair like I was a cat. I couldn't help but to relax and close my eyes as well.

"The lanterns- you see, when they're let go, something to do with the fire and the shape of the lanterns or something- they float. So we all gathered in the town square and released the lanterns. Watching them fly up into the sky, the dancing lights of fire swirling around each other and the stars, it was mesmerizing. The moon was our only light once the lanterns left, and once they left it symbolized the end of the festival. I left early the next morning to continue on my way. They were all very nice; they even let me keep the tunic they lent me for the festival. I still have it in my bag if-" I couldn't hold back a yawn, curling up in her lap tighter. "-If you ever want to see it."

"Of course I want to see it! Only if you put it on to show me" She hummed as she leaned down; I felt her soft lips press against the corner of my eye, and they lingered there for a lovely while. "Honey, go to sleep if you're so tired. All the girls have, it's alright if you do." It didn't take her telling me twice for me to start drifting off to sleep.

I awoke when I felt myself being moved, opening my eyes to see Mymble close by. She was holding me, carrying me. She was warm, and soft. I couldn't help but to smile as I lean back against her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders to hold on, hiding my face against the crook of her neck as she carried me. _What a remarkable Mymble._


	6. True Selves in Pocket-Watch Faces

I haven’t had warm sunlight wake me up in a long while. Lately, since I’ve been staying in that gardeners shack, I have been shielded from the sun; the window is west facing, so the rays of the east rising sun didn’t ever penetrate my room. But now, the sun was shining on me brightly as if I was outside. Of course, I knew I wasn’t. I felt like I was laying on clouds, so I knew I was on some sort of bed; definitely not my bed in the shack, this is a very comfortable bed. Shielding my sensitive awoken gaze from the sunlight, I opened my eyes. 

Silks and an intricate floral flowy quilt covered me, draped lace hanging from the banners and tied to the bed posts with a shiny ribbon. This room looked much like the rest of the house, although it is much more elegant, and there aren’t any stains or dings in any of the furniture or cushions like the rest of the estate. There was a magnificent window in this room as well, looking down onto the gardens. As I was looking around this room, I almost didn’t notice the most important thing in this room, or rather, person in this room. Mymble was laying beside me, still sleeping peacefully. This must’ve been where Mymble took me last night when I passed out; I must’ve assumed she was taking me to the gardeners shed, either that or I didn’t even think about it, I don’t remember.

She’s so pretty, laying there in the sun. I sit up against the pillows, just gazing at her, admiring her. How the light illuminated the bright red of the few strands of hair that fell elegantly in front of her face, how peaceful she looked, so perfect. I reach down to just softly hold her hand, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her head. When I pulled away, I saw a soft smile upon her face before she left out a soft chuckle, opening her eyes to look to me,

“Oh, Joxter-” She hummed in a soft singsong voice as she gazed back up to me. I couldn’t help but smile,

“Oh, Mymble?” I laughed a bit as well. She looked at me with such admiration and care, I couldn’t believe it; I could feel my ears going a hot dark red. The next moment I felt her hands softly cupping my cheeks, bringing me down before she kissed me. This kiss felt just as magical as the one before, perhaps even more so. Sure, I have had kisses similar to this one, but none quite like this one; all those other ones seemed like it was lacking compared to this. It was just so lovely, careful, passionate. Mymble, like before, was the first to pull away; I don’t think you could trust me with stopping. “Good morning my gardener,” She spoke with her bright smile, still holding my face in her hands. 

“Good morning my lady,” I replied, “My lady Mymble, why did you take me here to your bed rather then take me to my own?” I leaned down to try to kiss her again. She did, a short quick kiss before pulling away again with her laugh,

“Because the gardeners shed is far away, I didn’t want to walk that far! Of course it would have been easy to take you there, you are a very light man. Would you rather have me taken you to your bed instead?” My face flames up, I could feel my cheeks grow hot; I was trying to make fun of her for taking me here, but she turned it right back to me. “See? I knew it~! You are a very sweet cuddler by the way,” she commented, just making me more embarrassed. I guess I do remember that; I wouldn’t let go of her, I was a clingy, tired mess last night, ugh.

“Ehem, anyways-...” I was trying to change the subject, but I couldn’t think of anything to say in the moment, my mind went completely blank, “never mind. Humph..” she laughed at bit at my fruitless effort. I fall down on her lap, laying in that perfect crevice of the blankets right between her legs that cradled me perfectly. I felt her fingers run in my hair, and I’m content; a happy grin is plastered on my lips, snuggling my face against where her thighs would be under the blankets. I guess I am a cuddler, when I have someone I actually like beside me.

“Today, after I get dressed and eat, how does a walk in the gardens sound? Just you and me. We’ll have nice conversations, don’t you think my gardener?” She continued to pet me softly. I take a breath to answer, of course planning on saying yes, but before I could there was a knock at Mymble’s door, and I instantly shut up and looked towards the door,

“My lady? Are you awake yet? I brought you breakfast!” Shit it’s Eliina! I feel Mymble’s hands against my side, then I’m suddenly on the hardwood floor with a loud thud,

“Hide!” Mymble whispers over the bed to me as she rustled to make herself seem just awoken from sleep. I didn’t know any place to hide other then the place just beside me; I tuck in and roll under the bed where the shadows and bed skirt can keep me hidden. “You can come in Eliina, Thank you.” Mymble calls out, sounding tired and groggy; she’s a good actress. I hear the door squeak as it swings open, the click of Eliina’s heals as she walks across the hardwood, and sweep of her skirt across the edge of the bed as she walks by. My vision may be taken from me in this spot, but at least I can still hear what’s going on.

“What was that thump I heard?” asked Eliina as she approached Mymble; the clattering from the tray she was carrying chiming outwards. The thump was probably me falling onto the floor, whoops,

“What? I didn’t hear any thump?” I grinned at Mymble’s reply. Yes, that is the best reply in order to truly hide my presence under the bed. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Sweet porridge, eggs, and bacon. I also threw in a biscuit for you.” 

“Thank you, Eliina” Eliina walked away from the bed, I could hear her footsteps get farther, but she wasn’t walking to the door. Another squeak from hinges once her steps fell silent, 

“Mrs, what would you like to wear today?” She must’ve been at the wardrobe, looking through Mymble’s clothes. I wish I could look through the many dresses she has, everything I’ve seen her in so has been so beautiful on her, I bet everything else is just the same. 

“One of my linen tops and the salmon red walking skirt please. You can choose the accessories that you believe will match, I trust you.” Mymble answered. Her voice changed greatly from talking with me to Eliina, before she seemed more open, now it’s more professional; I would have never noticed that before.

“How about your pearls? And if you go out, I’ll leave out your white gloves and straw hat. Is that alright with you?” There was rustling, then another squeak of a hinge. I rested my head on my arms when I heard Mymble get out of the bed and walk over to the wardrobe where Eliina is; I’ll probably be here for a while.

“That’s perfect Eliina, Thank you,” you know, I’m in a low spot no one really looks, if I peek past the bed skirt I’ll probably be fine. I pull up the fabric a bit, seeing Mymble standing there and Eliina getting her set up for the day. Her loose nightgown is currently draping loosely around her soft figure, but when Eliina slips on the corset over her head it fit over her abdomen and part of her chest, the nightgown starting to conform to the corsets shape. She didn’t tighten it as much as I’d expect the other aristocratic woman would like, but it isn’t surprising for Mymble; still, it seemed the corset did what it was designed to do in some proportion, rather then make her waist smaller it just made her hips and boobs stand out more. I wish I had the balls to smother my face in her cleavage, I don't even really have the balls to kiss her! So that’s far from the wish yet. 

“Do you want a shawl today, Mrs?” Eliina asked as she pulled away for a moment.

“Yes please, I am planning on spending some time in the garden this morning. It seems like a pretty day, is it?” Mymble asked as Eliina made her way back to the wardrobe. When she was turned away, Mymble turned around and looked at me, probably to check up on my hiding place, but when she spotted me peeking on her changing she grinned. She quickly turned away and changed her expression for when Eliina turned back, but I can tell she’s stifling a smile.

“Yes ma’am, it is a beautiful day out today. Although that gardener of yours hasn’t shown himself yet outside working. Shall I go wake him?” Ok, now I’m the one trying to stifle a smile and laugh. She has no clue!

“That’s alright Eliina, I’m sure he’ll show up.” Oh Mymble, how can you not be dying in laughter right now? I almost am! Eliina took the semi transparent shawl and wrapped it around her neck once, tucking the ends into the bosom of her corset. She then helps her into the linen shirt, buttons on the underskirt, then the outer bright walking skirt. It is a bit of a shame, I feel spoiled now that I’ve seen all Mymble’s curves in their glory, but now they’re covered up by a loose fitting shirt and a thick skirt, an outfit that’s only meant to accentuate a waist curve; Mymble deserves better. Although, I’m not saying she doesn’t look absolutely stunning in these outfits; she’d look stunning in anything she wore!

“I’ll leave you to your breakfast.” Eliina said after she finished dressing Mymble and putting everything away.

“Thank you Eliina. I’m sure my girls would want some breakfast!”

“I’ll be right on that-“ and she left. After the door closed, Mymble looks over to me with a smile and a laugh, she’s probably been holding it in. I carefully climbed out from under the bed, Mymble now chuckling a bit from my struggles. She rushes over and kneels down to me, trying her best to pull me out.

“Biscuit?” Mymble asked me once I stood up and got myself steadied, she was holding the biscuit out to me. She goes over and sits at the desk the food was set at, eating her bacon as I peal my biscuit layer by layer as I eat it.

“Anyway, as I was saying before when you asked me if I wanted to go on a walk with you-“ I started, already a smile of joy forming on my face from just the idea of going on a casual stroll with Mymble. “Do you really think I would say no??” I looked back up to her; I can’t stop smiling, she’s so radiant and I can’t believe she likes me and wants to actually spend time with me in this way. In this quick silence, it isn’t completely silent: I hear voices from the other side of Mymble’s door, girls running around, maids talking to one another- I’m sure if I go out that way, they’ll see me and wonder why I’m leaving Mrs. Mymble’s chambers. “Is there another way out? I don’t think the door is a good idea for me if you want to keep this a hidden thing.” She laughed a bit before looking around, her eyes stopping at the window.

“I’m sure if you’re careful you can climb down, there’s ledges and such you can use. You like climbing trees, this is the same thing! right?” She said as she opened the window and leaned out, looking down. I join her, looking down at the fine looking path that windows, vines, and iron bars give me.

“I’ll be fine Mymble, I’ll see you in the garden,” I lean over and quickly kiss her on the cheek before hopping up onto the windows ledge, finding a good foot holding before I start to make my way down slowly to the grass. 

Carefully fixing my hat upon my head, I step away from the estate slowly before turning and making my way to the fountain where I can easily be spotted by Mrs Mymble. Sitting down on the fountains edge, I drag my fingertips across the surface of the cool rippling water until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look up and see Mymble standing there with her smile, wearing her hat and gloves that Eliina set out for her as well; they seemed to pull the whole outfit together.

“Good morning my gardener Joxter, would you care for a walk this pleasant morning?” She asked me as she held her hand out to me. I look past her in a quick glance and see others, some of the maids and girls; so they’re probably why she’s speaking like we haven’t planned this just moments ago. I just start to reach up to take her hand when Mumble quickly pops her head in from behind her mother; this was the first time I’ve seen Mumble with the signature Mymble smirk. Her eyes darted from me, to her mother, to me, and over again before just looking at me with that grin and an expression that said ‘together?! I knew it!’. I felt my ears go hot, and I had to pull my eyes from her to look back to Mymble and follow through with taking her hand and hoisting myself up.

“I would love a walk, thank you my lady. Although, should we-“ I purposefully look behind her to the group now, and I think she catches the idea I was throwing when she turns around in a glance too. 

“Yes, let’s find a quiet place to talk,” she doesn’t let go of my hand fully, still softly holding onto my fingers loosely as she guides me to the hedge paths. “Do you think we’re safe here?” She asked as she looked to me, holding back onto my hand fully and softly.

“I don’t think we’ll ever be safe from My, or her goons, but, sure” I chuckle as I take her hand back into my own willingly. She laughed as well,

“They really do live by their own rules don’t they! I commend my children for that, in this society that’s a hard thing to do!” I guess she is right, but there is also a line being crossed that she isn’t seeing. I cross that line, but at least I recognize it; wait, does that make me better or worse? There’s a line I’m crossing right now, I’m currently pursuing a married woman! I know that’s considered bad or whatever, but I really like her, and she surprisingly seems to find me charming, so inherently there’s no wrong! I take my hat off and hold it to my side, leaning my head on her shoulder as we walk. The day truly is beautiful, the warm sunlight, sporadic fluffy clouds, constant soft cool breeze; I’ve also got to hand it to myself, the garden scenery really adds to it. 

“Speaking of your daughters. Mymble, why do you have so many kids?” I’ve been wondering about this for the longest time, and now is the perfect time to ask. They are all girls, all 14 of them, 14 children! She laughed a bit at that too, as if it was supposed to be obvious. 

“Well, the story goes is that Mr Mymble thought the first was going to be a boy, then the second, then the third, so goes on. I don’t think mr Mymble minds to much about his 14 daughters. He just preferred a son, as all fathers do.” She replied with her soft giggle. We could hear the laughter and yelling of the girls playing in the distance; if he wanted boys but got girls, he got lucky and got the most boyish girls he could ever get. 

“Ugh, Aristocratic men... it doesn’t really matter, boy or girl, it’s still a screaming child you gotta take care of.” I mumble a bit, she laughs, “And what about Mr Mymble and you then?”

“There was never anything between me and him.. him and me, sure! But me and him, never.” She started as she leaned her head against mine. “Although I’m sure even the love he once had for me is gone now. Not because of the children, but because puppy love can’t last. We first met when I pulled a prank on him in the stables, made his saddle to loose, he fell right into the mud, I couldn’t help but to laugh,” she giggled at the memory, I even laughed at the image of it happening. “After that he became infatuated with me, and since he was of a wealthy family my parents consented to us getting married- I didn’t love him, barely knew him. Anyway, later I had grown some fondness, but not a desire type love, more of a friendly love. His infatuation with me is fading, though. I can see it every day. He’s been locking himself in his office more, and just recently just left to go study. I think he’s going to be doing that more often.” It’s strange to think that Mymble was married off like other aristocratic woman, she seemed to hard headed, to strong; I guess that’s the life of a woman now.

“But, you do like me?” I mewed from against the ruffles on her shoulder. I felt a soft kiss to the top of my head,

“Of course! I wouldn’t be giving you the time of day if I didn’t,” she said in an administration, her lips still against my head as we walked.

“Well, thanks for the honesty, I guess,” to think I could have been pining after her and she would have paid no mind to me, withering me from my heart outwards; this is way better. Actually, that’s what I expected; I’m being over dramatic, I probably wouldn’t have just left in the fall as always with a new story with or without her affections- but still, this is better. I snuggle against the lace of her dress, clinging to her arm and holding her hand tight as we strolled through the hedge paths. We walked in a mild silence through the rest of the path until we reached the entrance to the rest of the garden. There was no group out there as there was before, no yelling or laughter; they must’ve went inside, now all that filled their loudness was soft bird chirping. 

We walk in that nice silence for a while longer, enjoying each other’s company, listening to the song of the wind passing through the trees and the birds calls.

“Escort me to the door?” She asked, looking down to me with glittering eyes of kindness and a matching smile.

“Of course my lady,” I straighten my posture, putting my hat back upon my head, taking my head from her shoulder and my hand from hers. I’ve had a bit of practice doing this with Mumble; I put my arm out while keeping my back straight, and she took my arm just as Mumble has before, “anything for you.” I add on as I started to walk her to the estate,

“Anything?” She has that smirk again.

“Yes? although since you asked I’m starting to doubt whether I should have promised anything” I said in a chuckle as I glance over to her in a slight hesitation.

“Well then I’ll be expecting you tonight! Do you think you can climb up the way you climbed down?”

“Yesssss?” 

“I enjoyed our night last night, perhaps you can come back up again? I can bring a bottle of wine, maybe a few things to snack on, we can talk and such,”

“Yes, of course!” I also enjoyed it: her comfortable bed, and snuggling up to her soft person, sleeping so deep and peacefully. And if she was bringing wine that’s all the better! “You’ll be sure to see me tonight.” I said to her as we reached the door. She took the brim of my hat again, just like she did with the first time she kissed me, and pulled me into another. It’s like she was telling me she loved me without actually speaking, like she was enveloping me fully in warmth; she’s one hell of a kisser! 

“See you tonight then, my gardener.” She said with her smooth, soft, kind voice, flicking at the brim of my hat before disappearing inside the estate back door. My whole face felt hot, as it always did when she kissed me; absolutely speechless. I let out the breath I’ve apparently been holding slow and steady as I fix my red gardeners hat and look back around the gardens, my breath immediately hitches again and my face going even more hot when I discover that Mymble and I had a spectator. Mumble was looking back at me with her wide curious eyes, sitting under her tree she always reads at. She smiles to me as if nothing was wrong, and waves to me, beckoning me over. Of course I quickly rush over in order to plea or bargain her to keep what she saw a secret; I kept my bright red face covered by the brim of by hat as I walked.

“Goodness Joxter! Your face is the same color as your hat!”

“Please Mumble, don’t act like you don’t know why..” I groan, still keeping the rim pulled taut in front of my face, “I know you saw.. sooooo do you promise?”

“Promise what?” She had that Mymble smirk, although it was a bit softer. She placed the bookmark between the pages and set the closed book beside her in the grass as she pulled her attention to me.

“Is it not fucking obvious?! Please, Mumble.” I never thought I’d be pleading her for anything, she is just a teenage girl; but I guess teenagers are especially dangerous. She nodded, but she had that look in her eye that told me that she’s going to tell her sisters anyway, like she didn’t count that as telling my secret. “Okokokok... how about a bargain.... to keep your lips sealed, I’ll tell you another one of my-.., secrets...- alright?” I was already feeling hesitant about this, but I knew how much Mymble wanted to keep this at least a little hidden, and if everyone knew in this estate then the information is bound to get out. 

“Yes! Sure, alright Joxter! Deal.” She seemed a bit excited by the promise, “I won’t tell anyone either!” Hmmm Alright, sure. I keep my eye on her as I reach into my back pocket, feeling the delicate cool chain pooled at the bottom, the circular disk laying on top. Carefully, I pull it out, the gold shimmering in the light as I kept it close to my chest to keep it hidden from anyone other then Mumble who might be looking. Her eyes widened at what I was presenting to her, an intricate golden pocket watch; the cover was a beautiful swirling gold cage with sapphires set in, and it was dangling on a small delicate spiral chain I was holding it from. She came in closer, looking at it with the same awe I had when I gazed upon it for the first time. I opened it for her, the cover clicking out so the face was open. I can’t tell if it’s thin marble or ivory, but I do know that the numbers were also gold inset into the white. The ticks of the second hand moving were more like little chimes; everything seemed to work so smoothly.

“This is my secret.” I said in a whisper, watching her lift her hand up to touch it, but just barely grazing her fingertips across it.

“Oh, Joxter. Where did you get this? It’s absolutely beautiful-“ she said in a soft amazement, having a glimmer of wonder in her eyes as she glanced up to me. “May I hold it?” She asked, and I obliged; she’s not her sister, she’s careful and kind, she’ll respect my wishes and take care of it and keep it close. I carefully hand it over into her cupped hands, watching as she took a deep breath as I pooled the light cool chain into her grasp.

“Um. It’s a sorta long- well- risky story....” I sigh as I take my hat off and run my fingers through my hair, still debating if I should tell her. “This watch is actually the start of the story that got me here. Um- did your mom tell you that the night I showed up here I was being chased?” I ask, feeling my heartbeat grow faster, knowing I can get in big trouble, as well as get their family in trouble, if this gets out I’m here.

“Noooooo.. she didn’t. Joxter, what kind of a secret is this?” She asked me, a growing worry on her face. 

“I told you, it’s a risky one. Are you ready?” She nodded, a hesitation in her eyes as well, but also a curiosity, “soooo, It was the cops I was being chased by. That watch your holding, I sorta kinda took it? Like, just snatched it- from a noble coming through town- it isn’t mine....” my heart felt like it was going to beat from my chest as I spoke. I don’t regret what I did, I’d do it again- man, the look on his face when I took it right from his hand was priceless- I just don’t want the Mymbles getting in trouble for harboring me or whatever, they did nothing wrong. I finally look up to Mumble, and just in time too; she seemed stunned, and was close to dropping the watch just as I glanced upwards. I quickly swiped down and caught it, letting out a breath in a laugh,

“Heh, careful. This is vary expensive.” I chuckled as I stood back up, sneaking it back into my pocket. 

“Joxter! Wha- Why?!” She seemed a bit upset with me, either that or just shocked by what I had just told her about the watch she had just been holding a moment earlier. Although, she also seemed intrigued, 

“Well. I thought it might fetch for a pretty price down south. I thought perhaps I could get some good food, replace my pillow and blankets, get new shit to replace my old. I don’t know. Money is a nice thing to have every now and then when all your shit is falling apart and you keep having shit luck trying to steal things that isn’t an extremely valuable pocket watch.” I chuckle. Yep, my life. I’m sure she’s seen me as more of a high stakes adventurer rather then a wonderer who goes wherever the grass is greenest, I hope I didn’t raise her hopes in any way before. She looked down, smiling softly as she straightened her skirt, glancing back up to me with the same softness I’ve known her for,

“You’re a good man Joxter. I can tell you don’t belong in a place like this.. and I can see now that you’re going to leave someday, despite us wanting you to stay. But, it’s not in your nature to wait around, I figure.” She said in her soft spoken voice, “I can also tell that you’re making my mother very happy, but when you leave I know she won’t be sad, because I’m sure she’s also got you figured out.” She let out a little laugh, as if I was so obvious to read; perhaps I am. She takes a step to me and leans up, placing a soft kiss to my cheek, “I’ll keep your secrets to myself, I promise. Just keep doing what you’re doing, you do whatever you do very well.” She said with her smile before leaning down and picking up her book, “have a nice rest of your day, Joxter,” she said before she left back to the estate, leaving me with the smell of the roses around me, and the cool breeze rustling my hair.


	7. In Which Joxter Visits That Night

If she looked over at me she'd probably think I looked like a cat, perched up on her window sill and peeking over into her room. 

My feet were secure in the ivy lattice that is woven in and out of the worn mortar of the brick wall as I hang on tight with my fingertips hanging on the painted white window wood. Warm light poured from inside out into the night, perfectly silhouetting Mymble who was standing in front of her vanity. She was in her flowing white nightgown, leaning in front of the mirror as she takes off her pearl necklace and simple earrings, the yellow light flickering against her hair to make it appear to be a stunning gold instead of hot red. 

Is she ready for me? She told me she wanted me to come back tonight, that she’ll bring wine and we can talk softly, I’d imagine talking about life, the universe, the cause of all things such as the cause of love. Did she remember? I find myself just staring at her as I contemplate what I should do; she’s now taking down her tight bun, weaving her curly hair into a braid.

“Mymble.” I call out softly, lifting my head above the edge before sinking back below so just my eyes gazed into the room. She quickly turned to me, her eyes wide until she saw mine, then she smiled, walking over to me as she finished her braid. 

“Joxter! Why are you just peeking over my window sill like that, dear? I do enjoy looking over and seeing your cute wide cat eyes, but I would enjoy it more with your company in the room!” Her chiming laugh filled the room. I started to climb up before I felt her hands lift me from under my arms into the room. 

“Mymble!” I tense up at the feeling of being lifted up so effortlessly.

“Oh hush Joxter, I’m just helping!” My feet fell back down to the ground, a soft kiss being placed on my cheek. My face heats up with the first moment of affection. I truly am surprised she has feelings for me, compared to her I’m small and weak; maybe that’s why she likes me, not that that changes anything about my feelings for her. “I managed to sneak up wine! I brought up my nice merlot and pinot noir I’ve been saving.”

“I don’t know what those mean, as long as they’re good!”

“That’s what I love about you, Joxter,” she went and poured a dark red wine in two glasses, turning back to me and handed me the glass. I took it with a delicacy from her fingertips. “I poured us both the Merlot. I think you’ll like it better, they say this one has a nice blackberry and herbal flavor.” She brought the glass up to her lips to take a sip, and I mimicked her, bringing it lightly to my lips. Unlike her, I took more than a sip, filling my whole mouth with the dark wine that tastes like wild blackberries, thyme, and a campfire. It instantly made me feel a bit warmer; of course it wasn’t the alcohol that caused my cheeks to heat up, it was the light laugh of Mymble.

“hey, Hey! Don’t laugh now!” I pull the glass away as I start chuckling as well, “it’s good! It’s good!”

“You just took a big gulp! You would definitely not get along with mine, nor my husbands friends!” She was smiling wide and happy, her eyes squinted and her cheeks rosey with her laughter, “not that I expect any less! Or, should I rather say, any more,”

“That’s what I thought!” I bring the glass back up and taste the dry wine tingle on my tongue as I walk over to Mymble’s bed, making myself quite at home, comfortable in the sheets and pillows. She eventually joined me; first she sat at her vanity and cleaned her face off using this light pink liquid in a small bottle, then dusted something else on her face, and many other things I lost track of. She sat beside me, I looked at her as she looked out the window to the night,

“Joxter-“ she turned her head back to my gaze, she caught me staring at her. She smiles sweetly as she looked at me look at her, “Joxter, do you love me?” She had such a softness in her voice, I was more tipsy off of her voice and her beauty then this little bit of wine I’ve had so far.

“Uh-Huhm~” She reaches up and brushes my overgrown bangs from my face, I can’t help but to lean against her touch. She pulls me in and places a sweet kiss to my lips, hers tasting like the wine but sweeter.  It then she pulled away and looked back out the window; _fuck_ she knows how to keep me tight around her finger, and I don’t seem to mind it. I look the other way as soon as she turns back to face the window, my face is burning, I quickly gulp down the rest of the wine in my glass with my heart beating from my chest.

Fuck, well now I’m out of wine! I swing my legs over the side of the bed and sit up, rubbing my eyes with the cool cloth of my shirt to cool down and hopefully to get a sane head. Standing up actually helped a bit, got my head to clear up as I poured myself more wine. Actually quite counterproductive, really, trying to keep my feet on the ground yet indulging myself in Mymble and alcohol; ones gotta go, and it sure as _hell_ isn’t going to be Mymble and the booze.

“May I ask another question?” She asked softly from behind me as I poured the wine into my glass.

“Go ahead, as long as it doesn’t break me like the last one did.” She laughed at that, “but if it does, whatever, so toss it- what’s your question?”

“Have you ever loved anyone other than me? before?” I take my time to think, walking back to the bed with a full glass in one hand and the bottle in the other. I refresh Mymble’s glass before placing the bottle on the bedside table and sitting back down against the down pillows. 

“Sure, there was one girl- I can’t remember her name for the life of me though, at this moment,“ I answer, trying to reconstruct that time: when it was, where I was, what she looked like and what her name was, even trying to recall what my feelings for her did to me. “Honestly I can’t remember much. I was a long while ago, when I first started traveling, one of my first winters in the south. She lived in the well traveled town down there. She had long blond hair, if I remember correctly, wore it in two braids which she looped up over her ears.”

“Anything else about this girl? Should I be jealous?” Mymble giggles as she listens intently. I know she’s joking, I can get the feeling that Mymble doesn’t feel intimidated in the slimmest by this old lover of mine, and more just wants to know more about my life.

“Well, I think I remember me sneaking her out one night so we can go have a picnic under the stars in a nearby field. That had to be one of the shittyest champagne I’ve ever had, that night; of course then I was still fucking dirt poor and decided to spend all my two dollars on a bottle so I could impress her,” I laugh at the recalling memory, now able to picture her face smiling and scrunching up at the taste of the champagne, but we drank it anyways; that was a fun night. “It never got any farther than us sharing a few secrets under the moonlight, tipsy, that night- nothing more, definitely nothing you have to be worried about,” I look back to Mymble with a grin, 

“Secrets!? What kind of secrets would a man like you have to tell? I always expected a man like you, who walks around without a care in the world, would wear his secrets on his sleeve.” She didn’t break eye contact with me as she took another sip of wine. 

“Listen! Babe! I’m pretty sure everything I told that girl were fakes anyways! You’re mostly right, I do wear most, if not all of my personality and self on my sleeve. Although, I do still have a few secrets-“ I remember that clearly out of the fog, I didn’t trust that girl yet, yes I did have feelings for her but that doesn’t mean I’d tell her the few secret gemstones I keep locked away. 

“I’m willing to hear them, if you’re willing to tell,” 

“I am, to you.” I trust her, “there’s only three that are important enough to know.” I take a big couple gulps of wine, “Seeeeccrettt number one: Joxter is actually a family name, not my actual first name. I always got in so much deep shit trouble as a kid, my family just yelled ‘Joxter’ to get my attention. It became sorta like a nickname, and since-well-“

“-that leads me to secret two: Although I was completely willing to just go and travel and such, it was kinda a reaction to something instead of a life decision. My family and I got in a really heavy argument that didn’t seem like it would ever clear up; so I packed up and left. Ya know I used to keep calling myself a coward for not going back, but, why would I? It seems like traveling loves me more than they ever did.”

“So why do you call yourself Joxter still? If it’s a family name and such?” She asked, wiping a small tear that was welling up in her eye, but after that she seemed fine. I leaned in and pressed a light smooch to the corner of her eye.

“At first I tried to find a new name for myself, but none stuck. I decided I renounced my family anyways, so in my mind I am technically the last, so why not keep the name- own it, you know?” She nodded, looking into her rippling glass before taking another sip, I also bring my glass up for more. 

“What’s your last secret?” 

“Yeah. Have you ever spoken to the forest before?” I take another gulp, I have to be more drunk before I confess this.

“Well, I’ve held a conversation with someone while we walked through the forest, but I cannot say I have held a conversation with the forest. Why do you ask, dear?”

“Well- don’t make fun of me for this! But, sometimes I speak to the forest on my journeys, to pass the time. Well sometimes- well- it’s hard to explain-“ I drink more, and more, until Mymble lowers my glass gently and looks at me expectantly, “sometimes there is something like a response, not like spoken words but more like a collection of sounds like leaves rustling or an acorn falling, but they seem so well conducted like it meant to be a response- I don’t know.. but now instead of using the forest as some sorta diary as I walk past, I try to as it how it’s doing, that kind of thing. Actually hold a conversation with it, as you said. I think either it is alive, or there’s something mysterious, magical that lives in it.”

“Even though that might sound like complete balderdash, I think I believe you.” She had a look of wonder, “maybe it’s just the sense of the unknown, and wanting it to be something sweet as that- it sounds nice, and I believe you.”

She holds her empty glass out to me, and I refill it before laying against her shoulder. We both drink our wine in the comfortable silence, she was softly stroking my hair and I was dozing in and out of twilight sleep. The bed below started to feel like clouds,

“Dear.” She spoke softly, my eyes flutter open, “that girl, did you ever think of her name?”

“No,” I shook my head, “but, I think I know why. I don’t know her name, but I recall it reminded me of a summer's breeze. Now, Mymble, I know I’ll remember your name for the rest of my days in this wonderful place, because yours not only reminds me of the whistles of a summer breeze, but also a cracking fire, the crunch of stone under a travelers foot, the cracklings of a fire, small whispers of I love you, and everything else that makes this world magical.” She seemed entranced by my words, her soft sweet eyes gazing into mine with intent, “you seem like the kinda woman who wouldn't wait for anyone to catch up to her before she went to do what she wanted, like the woman who has already done everything she wanted to do before she unfortunately dies. That’s why you remind me of travels, and the wind, you go where you want.” She laughs, taking a sip of her wine as she quickly brushes her fingertips on the tip of my nose,

“You speak so poetically, my little gardener! I love it!” She said in her soft laugh, her cheeks were becoming a tipsy pink, “Although, I don’t exactly have a list of things I want to do before I die, I just think of the things I want to do, then do them.” She continued looking at me with that strong intent and the blush to her cheeks, “tell me, my gardener, do you have a list of things you would like to do before you die?”

“Well, not really, same as you,” I sip at my glass, seeing the deepness set into her eyes, like she wanted something from me, I don’t exactly know the look from personal experience, but I’ve been in enough situations where I’ve seen one or two across the room with two lovers. She wanted me just as I wanted her, a look of love and lust. I grin softly as I bring the glass to my mouth, “I do everything I want to do. One thing I can’t seem to do is get laid,” I chuckle against the wine, the drink and cup muffling it slightly. I start swirling the little bit of dark wine that’s left in the cup, watching it dance across the walls of the glass,

“Joxter, do you love me?” I nod again with a joyous smile, of course, of course I love you Mymble how could anybody not; so perfect, so beautiful. She gently reached over and took the wine glass from my hand, and reached across me to set both mine and her on the bedside table with the bottle.

 

She didn’t return to her spot from reaching over, she stayed on top of him; putting his sides into her hands as she pressed thousands of hot kisses across his neck, face, and chest as she started fumbling with his shirt and breeches.


End file.
